She Walked Away
by Smallvle
Summary: Songfic, oneshot with song, She Walked Away, by Barlow Girl. How Ginny reacts at Harry's death. sad, but good. Please review!


A/N: I will finish my other story, American Idiots, soon, but I heard this song called, "She Walked Away," by Barlow Girl, and I just thought of all the fanfics about Ginny up and leaving. And as much as I hate the thought of Harry being killed off, lets say for the sake of these story, harry just died a week after she graduated from Hogwarts.

Ginny was crying as she was packing. No one would allow her to leave the house since Harry died, they were afraid she would do something stupid, although they called it irrational. No one must know she was leaving now. It was the dead of night, and thoughts of Harry came floating through her mind. What made her even sadder was the fact that Harry had proposed to her at the train station the second she stepped off the Hogwarts express. Now, as she glanced at the ring she still wore, she wiped tears from her eyes and walked out of her family's life for good.

_She couldn't take one more day_

_Home was more a prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her a reason_

_She slammed the door with no "goodbye"_

_And knew that it was time_

Harry had bought a car for the two of them, and now as she drove through the night, she thought about what she would do now that she was on her own. She had decided to move to America, and change her name. She would find an apartment, and a job, maybe even go to school.

_And now she's drivin' too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

_And through her tears she laughed,_

_"It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me 'no'_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be..."_

When Ron woke up the next morning and went to check on her, he met a surprise when he opened the door. Ginny was gone, and on her pillow was a note. "Ron, I know you will be the first to find this, but please read it to everyone. I can't say why I have to leave. I won't tell you where I'm going, and please don't try to find me. All my love, Ginny." He was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor by the time the rest of the family found him.

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leavin'_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_Not a day goes by_

_for the ones she's left behind_

_They're always askin' "Why?"_

_as thoughts of her consume their minds_

_"God, please let her know_

_the love we tried to show_

_We'll promise anything_

_if you'll just bring her home..."_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leavin'_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

It had been 10 years, and no one had heard from Ginny. They had never given up on looking for her, but they gave up on the idea that she would come back. They finally decided that she just couldn't handle things at home anymore, and they just wanted her to be happy. Finally, Ron decided to let go of his little sister, and just hope that she might at least visit them again someday. He really wanted her home, but he didn't think anything would bring her back. When he was looking around in Percy's old room where Harry had moved into after school, he realized that no one had touched the room since Harry's death. As he was digging through some old things, he found a few pictures of Harry and Ginny that he had never seen before. They were tender moments, and he knew he had to get them to Ginny somehow. Finally, he put them in an envelope with her name on it, and "From Ron," on the inside, and attached it to Pig. He told Pig to keep looking, and to not give up. He told him to find her to give her the pictures, and to tell her she was loved.

_"Tell her_

_We love her_

_Tell her_

_She's wanted_

_One more_

_thing, God_

_Tell her_

_please come home_

_please come home..."_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leavin'_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leavin'_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how the story ends..._

A/N: that's how the song really ends, and that's how the story is going to end. This is a one-shot, and I won't add on to it. I really like how it turned out, and I think the song fits it really well.


End file.
